Begegnungen
by Araliay
Summary: Takeshi Manganji sucht für sein neues Crush Gear Team, nur die besten Kämpfer. Dabei hat er zwar mit vielen Merkwürdigen Individuen gerechnet, aber nicht mit Cloude Marume. Doch gerade diese eiskalte Abfuhr, weckt den Kämpfergeist eines Manganji in ihm.


Ich muß sagen ich war selbst überrascht, als ich diese FanFiction schrieb. Die Serie selbst habe ich nur sporadisch gesehen, also entschuldigt bitte gewisse Ungenauigkeiten, meinerseits.

Trotzdem hatte mich Cloude so Fasziniert, das sich mir Tausend Ideen aufzwangen. Und dann hat Takeshi diesen einen Satz gesagt und er war mit im Boot. Welchen erfahrt ihr aber erst im dritten Teil.

Also viel spaß noch.

* * *

**Die erste Herausforderung**

Nichts an diesem Ort entsprach den Standards eines Manganji. Bei dem bloßen Gedanken an diese berühmte Familie schwebte einem jeden Bilder von riesigen Glasbauten, modernsten Technologien und Privatjets vor. Viele dieser Leute schüttelten keine Sekunde später den Kopf über sich selbst und dachten an die Fernsehauftritte einer Familie, die zwar durchaus modern wirkte, aber trotzdem den Traditionen huldigte. Tief verwurzelt in der Geschichte, mit allen Tugenden der alten Zeit gesegnet, beschritten sie erfolgreich diese schmale Gradwanderung des modernen Lebens.

Takeshi schmunzelte jedes Mal wenn er an diese leichtgläubigen Idioten dachte, die auf die Propaganda der Marketing Manager seines Vaters herein fielen. Ihr Sommerwohnsitz war ein jahrhundertealtes Gebäude, das sie nur für wenige Stunden im Jahr für ein paar Fotos lang besuchten. Ein Manganji huldigte einzig und allein dem Fortschritt. Etwas Altes zu besitzen, war nur akzeptabel, wenn es viel Geld kostete und der Presse eine gute Schau lieferte. Etwas veraltetes, das kein Ansehen brachte, war einem echten Manganji nicht würdig.

Dabei wollte er keinen falschen Eindruck erwecken. Dieser Ort war in einem hervorragenden Zustand und zeugte davon, dass jemand viel Geld investierte damit dies auch so blieb. Die ordentlich gestutzten Bäume, der Rasen, der wirkte wie mit einer Nagelschere geschnitten, oder die Dachschindeln, den jeder Grünstich fremd zu sein schien. Das Holz des Gebäudes glänzte in einem weichen Braun und bildete einen starken Kontrast zu dem, wie poliert wirkenden, Holz, das das Gebäude in Form einer schmalen Terrasse umgab. Selbst die aus Papier gefertigten Schiebetüren wirkten alt und doch in hervorragenden Zustand.

Alles an diesem Ort strahlte eine alte, ehrwürdige Aura aus. Etwas, mit dem Takeshi noch nie viel anfangen konnte. Er verstand, was die Leute meinten, wenn sie davon sprachen. Doch in seinen Augen spiegelten sich keinerlei Vorteile wieder, sondern nur dutzende von Makeln. Ein Gefühl von Ehrfurcht wollte sich bei dieser besseren Bretterbude, egal wie gut ihr Zustand auch sein mochte, einfach nicht einstellen. Automatisch listete sein Geist jede Schwäche in der Bauweise auf und die passende Möglichkeit diese zu beheben.

Das Geräusch von Holz das auf Holz krachte, riss Takeshi aus den Kalkulationen für die Kosten einer Modernisierung. Er schalt sich kurz dafür, sich in einer so sinnlosen Geste zu verlieren. Der einzig rentable Weg war ein komplett neues Gebäude, was in Hinsicht auf den Denkmalschutz und die schlechte Publicity, keine befriedigende Option war. Von solchen Objekten ließ ein intelligenter Geschäftsmann lieber die Finger und suchte sich eine lohnendere Gelegenheit.

Das laute Knallen wiederholte sich erneut, diesmal begleitet von einem kurzen prägnanten Schrei. Eindeutig männlich, wenn auch noch verhältnismäßig jung. Von Neugier getrieben schritt Takeshi zügig über den Rasen und kreuzte dabei mehrmals einen verschlungen angelegten Kieselweg, der bis zum Haus führte. Ob höflich oder nicht, er hatte ein Ziel vor Augen und keinerlei Interesse, sich mit solchen Spielereien abzugeben.

Auf halbem Weg zu dem Gebäude erkannte Takeshi, dass die Papiertür eine Handbreit offen stand und schwenkte zur Seite ab, um nicht in das Blickfeld zu geraten. Vorsichtig setzte er den ersten Fuß auf das Holz, um mit keinem unnötigen Geräusch auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Es nutzte ihm nichts von einem übereifrigen Schüler aufgehalten zu werden, den er erst aus dem Weg räumen musste, um in das Gebäude zu gelangen. Der erste Eindruck machte häufig den Unterschied zwischen gewinnen und verlieren. Und ein Manganji machte immer einen perfekten Eindruck.

Das Holz der Wand verdeckte die verräterische Silhouette, die ansonsten durch das Papier der Tür ungewollte Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen hätte. Trotzdem hielt er in seinen Schritten nicht inne, als er die Tür erreichte. Im Gegenteil, er stellte sich breitbeinig vor das Papier und schob es so schwungvoll zur Seite, dass es einen leisen knall gab, als sie auf den Holzrahmen traf. Die Aufmerksamkeit aller sollte sich auf ihn legen und ihn zum Mittelpunkt machen. Solch ein Auftritt war einem Manganji würdig.

Doch anstatt sich im Zentrum vieler fragender Augenpaare wieder zu finden, präsentierte sich ihm eine Reihe grade nebeneinander sitzender Männer. Niemand drehte sich um. Keiner schenkte ihm die geringste Beachtung. Kurz flammte Ärger in ihm auf, dass jemand es wagte einen Manganji so zu ignorieren. Keine Sekunde später sprang sein Verstand an, um die Situation zu analysieren. Etwas, das diese Leute so in ihrem Bann hielt, konnte auch für ihn interessant sein.

Ein schneller Blick in die Runde brachte eine einzige Enttäuschung zu Tage. Zwei Gestalten standen sich in der Mitte des Raumes gegenüber. Sie trugen die typische Rüstung des Kendo und hielten ihre Trainingswaffen vor sich erhoben. Zwar verhinderte der Kopfschutz, dass etwas von den Gesichtern zu erkennen war, doch der Größenunterschied der beiden zeigte eindeutig, dass es sich hier um einen Erwachsenen und ein Kind handelte. Er wurde für einen lächerlichen kleinen Schaukampf ignoriert, dessen Ausgang von Anfang an feststand.

Gerade als er seine Stimme erheben wollte, kam Bewegung in die beiden Gestalten vor ihm. Zuerst nur ein kleiner Schritt nach vorne von der größeren Gestalt und zur Antwort einer zurück von der kleineren. Dann ging alles so schnell, dass sein Verstand einige Sekunden brauchte, um das Gesehene zu verarbeiten. Die kleinere Gestalt hatte nur zwei Schritte nach vorn gemacht und einen Schlag ausgeführt. Die Präzision und Schnelligkeit waren beeindruckend. Der Gegner stand nur still da. Keine Bewegung. Keine Abwehr. Keine Chance.

Als die kleinere Gestalt sich zurückzog, wirkte es, als wiche alle Spannung aus der Luft. Die knienden Gestalten murmelten leise untereinander und auch der Verlierer zeigte endlich wieder eine Reaktion und senkte die Trainingswaffe. Die ersten Köpfe begannen sich in seine Richtung zu drehen, während die beiden Gegner ihren Kampf mit einer traditionellen Verbeugung beendeten. Jetzt verstand Takeshi warum ihn alle ignoriert hatten. Selbst ein noch so kurzes Blinzeln bedeutete bei solch einem Kampf alles zu verpassen.

Kendo gehörte zwar nicht gerade zu seinen Lieblingssportarten, doch für das Image seines Vaters gehörte es dazu, bei dem einen oder anderen Turnier mit seinem Sohn anwesend zu sein. Wie in allen Dingen lernte er in kürzester Zeit alles, was er wissen musste, allein vom zuschauen. Daher glaubte er durchaus sich als Kenner bezeichnen zu dürfen und sein Wissen sagte ihm, dass er hier eindeutig ein großes Talent vor sich sah. Doch es war wohl zuviel verlangt, zu hoffen.

„Nun möchte sich unser Gast vielleicht vorstellen?" Das Stimmengewirr im Raum verklang schlagartig, als sich ein älterer Mann erhob. Die Art wie er sich aufrecht hielt und wie er Takeshi musterte zeigte eine Art von Autorität und Überheblichkeit, die er nur von so genannten Meistern kannte.

„Ah entschuldigen Sie meine Unhöfflichkeit." Leicht deutete Takeshi mit dem Kopf eine Verbeugung an. „Ich dachte ihr Training sei um diese Zeit bereits vorbei. Leider bin ich da wohl einer Fehlinformation aufgesessen. Lassen Sie sich bitte nicht weiter von mir stören, ich werde draußen warten, bis sie hier fertig sind."

Nachdenklich zog der Meister die Augenbrauen zusammen. Die Zeit bis zum Ende des Trainings auf dem Rasen zu verbringen, gehörte ganz und gar nicht in Takeshi's Planung, doch der Umgang mit einem solchen Mann erforderte Fingerspitzengefühl. Jemand, der es gewöhnt war, dass alle ihm blind gehorchten, gab nur ungern dem Willen eines Jungen nach, wenn er nicht auf der Gehaltsliste dessen Vaters stand.

„Schon in Ordnung Junge. Sag mir doch erst mal wie du heißt und was du hier möchtest. Willst du dich vielleicht zum Training anmelden?" Fragte der Mann nach.

„Mein Name ist Takeshi Manganji und ich muss zugeben, dass mir das Talent für einen solch anspruchsvollen Sport nicht vergönnt war." Ein kleines Lächeln unterstützte sein verstecktes Lob.

„Ich suche nach einem Jungen mit dem Namen Cloude Marume. Ich habe gehört, er sei um diese Zeit hier. In Anbetracht meines vorherigen Fehlers, wäre ich ihnen dankbar, wenn sie mir sagen könnten, ob er sich tatsächlich hier befindet. Dann werde ich mich sofort zurückziehen."

Ein Blick in das Gesicht des Meisters zeigte Takeshi, dass er gewonnen hatte, bevor der ältere Mann den Mund überhaupt öffnete. In solchen Situationen dankte er seinem Vater ihn in die hohe Kunst der Manipulation eingewiesen zu haben. Das und ein pralles Bankkonto waren die einzig hilfreichen Sachen, die er jemals von ihm erhalten hatte.

„Du hast Glück er ist hier und da ich den Kampf gerade unterbrechen wollte, hat er auch einen Moment für dich übrig. Der Rest allerdings sollte schnellstens in Position gehen und mit den Übungen fortfahren." Der Meister drehte sich mitten im Satz seinen noch sitzenden Schülern zu. Augenblicklich brach eine hektische Betriebsamkeit aus, als alle Männer im Raum aufsprangen und Position bezogen.

Automatisch zuckte sein Blick zu der Stelle, an dem vor ein paar Sekunden die kleinere Gestalt einen solch schnellen Sieg errungen hatte. Außer einem gedrungenen wirkenden Mann, der Aufstellung vor einem weiteren Schüler bezog, blieb die Stelle jedoch verweist.

„Lass uns nach draußen gehen. Dort sind wir ungestört." Die gedämpfte Stimme schaffte es kaum den Lärm zu übertönen.

Erstaunt drehte sich Takeshi zu der Gestalt um, die wie aus dem Nichts neben ihm aufgetaucht war und ohne ein weiteres Wort an ihm vorbei zur Tür ging. Durch die Lamellen an der Vorderseite des Kopfschutzes hindurch, glaubte er kurz ein paar Augen aufblitzen zu sehen die ihn intensiv musterten. Dann war die Gestalt an ihm vorbei und es blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als ihr nach draußen zu folgen.

Erst jetzt bemerkte Takeshi, dass die Trainingswaffe nirgends zu sehen war und auch die schützenden Handschuhe fehlten bereits. Stattdessen beschäftigten sich ein paar schlanke, weiße Finger gezielt mit den Sicherungen an der Seite des Kopfschutzes. Stumm beobachtete er das Schauspiel und wartete darauf Claude Marume endlich Auge in Auge gegenüber zu stehen.

Dieser ließ sich nicht beirren und folgte dem schmalen Kiesweg, bis er ein paar Schritte entfernt vom Haus stehen blieb und sich halb zu ihm drehte. Dabei musste Takeshi durchaus bewundern mit welcher Gewandtheit der Junge, vor ihm, sich bewegte und trotz der Bemühungen den Kopfschutz zu entfernen, nicht einmal ins schwanken geriet.

Die Akten, die er zur Sondierung von seinen Mitarbeitern vorgelegt bekam und nach denen er seine Entscheidungen traf, wiesen immer eine Besonderheit auf. Das Bild fehlte. Es war ihm wichtig, über jedes noch so kleine Detail seiner Kandidaten informiert zu sein. Was andere als Trivial erachteten, sagte einem Kenner viel über die Persönlichkeit einer Person. Wie er zugeben musste, wusste er weit weniger über Cloud Marume, als er es bevorzugte und deswegen empfand er diese erste Begegnung als umso wichtiger. Diesen ersten Eindruck, den er sich nicht von irgendeinem schlecht gemachten Foto verderben lassen wollte, suchte er lieber in der direkten Konfrontation.

Als sich der Kopfschutz mit einem kleinen Ruck an der Seite entlang öffnete und den Blick auf einen elegant geschwungenen Hals frei gab, wusste Takeshi, dass sich das warten gelohnt hatte. Doch als sie sich endgültig vom Kopf seines Gegenübers löste, merkte er, wie ihm der Atem stockte. Erstaunt betrachtete er die goldblonden Haare, die unter einem weißen Kopftuch hervorlugten und ein fein geschnittenes Gesicht einrahmten. Dann öffnete sich ein paar strahlend blauer Augen und fixierten ihn mit einem kühlen Blick.

Aus seiner Akte wusste er, dass die Mutter dieses Jungen nicht Japanischer, sondern Europäischer Abstammung war. Dennoch hatte ihn nichts auf diesen Anblick vorbereiten können, der so gar nicht zu der traditionellen dunkelblauen Kleidung passen wollte. In einem Zeitalter, wie dem ihren, kam es zwar immer häufiger zu Verbindungen, die vor einigen Jahren noch verpönt gewesen wären, doch selten zeigte sich so eindeutig das ausländische Blut. Seine eigene Mutter hatte ihm schon die ein oder andere junge Dame vorgestellt, die zwar nicht von hier stammte, deren Erbschaft es aber mit der seinen aufnehmen konnte.

„Würdest du dich bitte beeilen. Ich muss wieder zum Training." Die helle Stimme klang so kalt das es Takeshi einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

„Aber ja, entschuldige." Wieder setzte Takeshi eines seiner gewinnensten Lächeln auf. Doch anstatt der erwarteten Reaktion, zogen sich die Augen seines Gegenübers zu schmalen Schlitzen zusammen. Fast so, als hätte ihn der andere Junge durchschaut. Schnell schüttelte er diesen Gedanken ab und machte mit seiner Vorstellung weiter.

„Da dies ja ein recht ungünstiger Zeitpunkt ist, würde ich dich gerne etwas später zum essen einladen. Dort könnten wir in Ruhe über alles reden." Bot Takeshi hilfreich an.

„Worüber?" Fragte Cloude nach. Dabei wandte er den Blick von Takeshi ab und begann sich mit seinem Helm zu beschäftigen.

Ein solch offenes Desinteresse erlebte Takeshi nur selten und er bemühte sich ruhig zu bleiben. Für ein paar Sekunden studierte er das Profil, das Cloude ihm bot und versuchte ihn dabei einzuschätzen. Dieser junge Mann hatte offensichtlich noch nicht die Verbindung zwischen seinem Namen und der Firma seines Vaters gemacht.

„Die Manganji Corporation hat sich dazu entschlossen ein eigenes Crush Gear Team zu Gründen und ich suche nach geeigneten Kandidaten. Deshalb . . ."

„Nein."

Erstaunt, dass es jemand wagte ihm das Wort abzuschneiden, zog Takeshi die Augenbrauen zusammen und wartete. Doch statt eine Erklärung für die Ablehnung zu geben, drehte sich Cloude einfach in Richtung des Hauses um und machte Anstalten zu gehen. Erst als der Junge sich auf gleicher Höhe befand, reagierte Takeshi und ergriff seinen Arm. Dabei schlossen sich seine Finger größtenteils um den Stoff des Ärmels, sodass sich das Hemd über der Brust verzog und einen Streifen weißer Haut über dem Brustschutz freilegte. Die empörte Bemerkung, die er noch eben auf den Lippen hatte, erstarb in seinem Mund.

Ein kräftiger Ruck schoss von seinem Arm bis hinauf in seine Schulter, als Cloude sich aus dem erschlafften Griff befreite. Erst jetzt bemerkte Takeshi, dass er tatsächlich starrte und dadurch seine Chance verpasst hatte, die Oberhand in dem Gespräch zurück zu gewinnen. Schnell suchte er Cloude's Augen, um sich erneut mit ihnen zu messen und hielt den Atem an. Anstatt der Kühle brannte nun ein wütendes Feuer in ihnen.

„Du solltest nicht den Arm eines Fremden greifen, wenn du seine Reaktion nicht kennst." Ganz langsam sprach Cloude Wort für Wort, als stände ein kleines Kind vor ihm.

„Und du solltest den Anstand nicht vergessen, der es einem gebietet, zumindest das Angebot anzuhören, bevor er es ablehnst." Takeshi's war keinesfalls der drohende Unterton entgangen, der Cloude's Belehrung angehaftet hatte und nun auch seine eigene Stimme begleitete.

„Ich erweise dir gerade den Anstand deine Zeit nicht weiter mit unnützen Bemühungen zu verschwenden. Wie du mit Sicherheit weißt, habe ich das Crush Gear Fighten aufgegeben und eine kleine Ansprache deinerseits wird das nicht ändern." Um die Endgültigkeit seiner Worte zu unterstützen, setzte sich Cloude erneut in Bewegung und schritt gelassen zur Tür.

Sofort huschte Takeshi's Blick den weißen Nacken hinab und wurde von der Seite mit einem Anblick belohnt, der ihm den Atem verschlug. Ein Hauch von Rosa. Sekundenlang starrte er auf dem Fleck an dem soeben noch Cloude gestanden hatte, denn seine Gedanken konnten sich einfach nicht von diesem Bild trennen. Erst ein Geräusch, das schaben von Holz, brachte ihm ein Stück der Realität zurück. Wie in Trance drehte er sich zu dem Haus um und erhaschte noch kurz den Blick in ein paar blitzende blaue Augen, bevor sich die Papiertür schloss.

Ohne weiter abzuwarten, drehte sich Takeshi um die eigene Achse und machte sich auf den Rückweg über den fein geschnittenen Rasen. Noch nie war er, ein Manganji, auf so eine unverfrorene Art und Weise behandelt worden. Nur selten wagte es jemand ihm überhaupt die Stirn zu bieten. Ein Grinsen schob sich auf sein Gesicht, als er an den Leitspruch dachte, nach dem seine Familie lebte.

Ein Manganji liebte die Herausforderung.

* * *

Ich freue mich, wie immer über alle Kommis.

Ob nun Kritisch oder nicht.


End file.
